


死侍买到一只小蜘蛛的故事

by Mary2333



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Spideypool - Freeform, 刀柄play, 拍卖, 春药
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary2333/pseuds/Mary2333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>死侍在拍卖会意外买到一只小蜘蛛......</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

  
  死侍对拍卖会其实并不陌生，作为一名雇佣兵，我们都知道那些任务可不见得有多干净，他可不是第一次来肮脏的地下交易会了，毕竟一些特殊的拍卖会总会吸引一些有着特殊嗜好的竞拍者，而他正好需要拿着那些人中的几个的人头去领奖励呢。

  
  不过这次，他只是来玩一把的，毕竟钱挣了不好好花可就不有趣了。

  
  他坐在角落里，隐匿其中，等着他的猎物。

  
  灯光猛然消失，然后强光重新聚焦在台上。随着拍卖师的人冗长枯燥的介绍词，台上开始了竞拍。

  
  第一件物品是个女人。一个高挑的美女，身着暴露，站在台中心，摆着妩媚的姿势，让台下的竞拍者能更加关注到她胸前的波涛汹涌。性感的红唇微张着，不时向下面抛着媚眼。引的台下有人吹起了口哨。

  
  是个尤物。死侍想。“但哥可不是为了这种货色来的。”

  
  旁边的一个人转过头来， “hey，看你穿的这样，你是为了那个来的吗？”

 

  “伙计，今天有什么特别的吗？”死侍挑眉。

  “你不知道吗？今天有个特殊的物品，我听说他不光长的好，体质敏感，据我那的内部消息他之前是个超级英雄，不少人都是为他来的！被他揍过的反派可不少，也有想买回家一睹真容的，”那个人神神秘秘地说，“有个前超级英雄被你艹哭，想想都血脉喷张啊！”

  
  死侍耸了耸肩“这听上去还真有吸引力。”  
 

  接下来的物品无一例外是调教得当的乖小猫或者稀奇古怪的性具，乖小猫男男女女各种风格都有，不过死侍全然没有兴趣。（这些性奴还没哥从酒吧里钓的好呢。）【你难道看看就回去了？蠢货！】（嘿，别这样叫哥！哥看看那个新鲜货再决定！）

  
  死侍百无聊赖地坐在椅子上，等着那道甜点，“希望他真有听上去那么让人有兴趣。”

  
  终于，到了最后一样物品。两个壮汉扛着一个盖着布的笼子上了台，当他们将笼子放下时铁笼与地面碰撞发生刺耳的声音，仿佛震醒了全场，下面发出了一阵起哄声。

  掲布之后，死侍下意识地屏住呼吸。 

  
  一个身穿红蓝紧身衣的瘦削的男孩被囚禁在里面，面罩半掀，口里塞着口球。津液顺着嘴角流淌下来，十分淫秽的画面。他被绳子以很羞耻的姿势捆绑着，腿和手臂被紧紧绑在身后，大腿张开的程度让人惊叹他的柔韧度。他动弹不得。

   “这就是本次拍卖的最后一件商品。本来我们的物品不需要被绑住，站在台上更方便向我们展示物品的的身体，但我们的超级英雄太不老实了，刚刚还用他因为药物软弱无力的拳头试图逃离我们神圣的会所，所以我们的人把他绑了起来。但你知道的这并不妨碍观察，不是吗？”拍卖师笑得意味深长。

  
  紧身衣各个地方都有些不同程度的破损，露出白皙的皮肤。又不同于那些乖巧的柔弱美少年或是高大强壮的肌肉男，那隐隐约约的肌肉线条有力感又不失柔感。战损版比全裸更加吸引人，使野兽深藏的施虐欲爆发出来，令人失去理智。他挺巧的臀部不安分的扭动，明眼人一看就知道他的小穴里面深埋着什么要命的东西。坐的近的甚至可以听到嗡嗡的振动声。

  
  “刚成年，身体健康，柔韧度很棒，虽然用了点道具，但还是个小处男呦～各位竞拍者，想必你们大多都听说了，这次的物品来头可不小，这位超级英雄可是纽约的蜘蛛侠。我想很多人都想要有这样一个收藏品不是吗？好了，开始竞价，底价十万美金”

  
  “十五万！”“二十五万”“四十万！”......场面有种快要失控的感觉，人们眼中都充斥着欲望，不少人支起了小帐篷，价格也飙升到了九十万。

  死侍揪了揪面罩，“没想到是这样一场好戏。”  
  拍卖师并没有满意，这样的价格明显与他理想的价格差距不小 “尊敬的先生们，为了让各位更好的欣赏我们的超级英雄”他转身示意刚刚的两个壮汉，两人点头来到笼前。

  
   一个人将手伸入笼子里拿掉了口球，挂下几根银丝。另一个人拿着刀划破了胸前的紧身衣，留下几条长长的口子露出他的肌肤以及粉嫩的乳头。毫不犹豫的将乳夹上娇嫩的皮肤，乳夹上连着的重物拉扯着敏感的皮肤，下坠的疼痛使他痛呼出声“哈啊~痛！不要”更加剧烈的挣扎只是让重物下坠幅度更加大，他怀疑是不是下一秒就将刺穿哪里。 他大口的喘息着，妄想转移疼痛，但那在他身上游走的刀片又加剧了他的恐惧，他被划开了很多小口子，细密的血珠渗了出来，直到那刀片贴着大腿内侧，触碰到他因为药物而勃起的性器。本就被绳子勒住的地方早已胀痛难忍，而那刀片又是如此紧贴，那刀片在那最后一道屏障上移动，他屈辱地咬紧牙关，不让呻吟声从嘴边溢出。然后口中却被强制性的塞入一根假阳具，另一个壮汉拿着底端在他嘴里抽插着，他发出呜呜的抵抗的声音，就像被激怒的小兽，但又无能为力。

  
   与此同时死侍皱着眉，他看到一个奇怪的身后插满机械臂的胖子激动地喊“三百万”，一个绿油油的丑陋怪物狰狞的笑着喊到六百万。【哦，伙计，那些人看起来可真恶心！】  
   于是他站起来.

  “一千万！”

  然后看着周围气馁以及不甘心还想竞价的人。“哥要了。如果还有哪个蠢货不要命的，哥不介意日后一个不小心把你灭活了呦~”眯着眼睛扫视了几眼，看到那些人变得气急败坏又不想惹上麻烦，笑了起来“这才算得上有趣。” 

  
  他来到台上，“帮哥打开它，哥直接带走。你要现金还是刷卡？”拍卖师翻了个白眼，哦，又是这个人，就应该把他设到黑名单里！回应他的是死侍欠扁的笑脸。

  
  结束这一切后，死侍满意的抱着刚打了一针暂时昏厥的蜘蛛侠大步走向“附赠”的一周房间。

  
  “babe，今晚我们有的玩了呦~"好不容易苏醒过来的蜘蛛侠听到这句话，险些第二次昏迷。

  TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2   
蜘蛛侠从未想过有一天自己会沦落到这种境地。他有想过自己在与厉害反派的抗争中死去，有想过自己在反派的折磨报复的重伤中死去，有想过自己以普通人的身份生老病死，但绝不会想到自己在这肮脏的地方生不如死。

当他睁开眼，发现自己在阴暗潮湿的地下室，扎在脖颈的注射针筒带来的刺痛仍旧没有消失，血液里感觉有什么奇怪的药剂在渗入融合，突然泛上来的恶心眩晕令他四肢无力。他艰难的抬起头，一个穿着白大褂的男人非常愉悦的看着他，“这款药刚刚研发出来，用在我们可爱的蜘蛛侠身上也不算亏。”

“你...你对我做了什么！我从来没见过你！为什么要...这么做！啊...”蜘蛛侠忍受着来自血液的灼热感,情不自禁地蜷起身子。

“游戏才刚刚开始，蜘蛛侠，别急，好好享受。”白大褂在一箱奇奇怪怪的道具里挑选着。蜘蛛侠看了看那箱东西，惊恐起来，老天，他不会要把这些东西用在他身上吧！ 那些东西他只在变态情趣用品店的橱窗见过！"放心，我不会用很多，这只是个热身，确认你是不是个能被男人上的贱货。你可就可以卖个更好的价钱了。"阴彻彻地笑着,满脸阴戾寒森。而蜘蛛侠已经什么都听不进去了，他整个人开始一种狂热的躁动。

蜘蛛侠不想回忆那一段不堪的过程，他在药物的后期作用下像个婊子，在那个白大褂的注视下，自己玩弄自己的后面，甚至央求他给自己更大的道具。而他只是不屑的看着，丢给自己一个跳蛋。

当他拼命地清醒过来，他给了那个人一拳，即使只是软弱无力的一拳。那人大概没想到他可以那么快清醒过来，他愤愤地用绳子将软成一滩的蜘蛛侠捆绑住，锁进了笼子。

等待他的是更可怕的命运。

他看着台下坐满了人，一个个都用贪婪的目光盯着他，那些眼睛里的欲望令他本就泛酸的胃部更加难受，要不是嘴里的口球，他几乎就要干呕出声了。

他知道自己的状况堪忧，他的阴茎因为药物勃起却无法释放，后穴里的跳蛋正在持续不断的扰乱他的思绪。而等待着他的或许是更为严酷的性虐？或许有人来救他？他充满希翼的望下去，可是没有。他甚至在台下看到了他曾经救过的富商。可是他并没有救他的意思，一脸看戏的样子。

当他被用刀片、乳夹侮辱的时候，他几乎绝望了。他就那样无力地被凌辱，看着下面想得到他的反派跃跃欲试地报着价。

然后的事情就不记得了。

当他再次睁开眼，眼前是一张凑近的脸，戴着面罩。

“baby，今晚我们可有的玩了。”

“求求你，不要那样做！放我走！”他哀求到。

“哦，抱歉，哥不能那么做。其实哥都不知道你会出现在这种地方～hey，你还记得哥吗，亲亲小蜘蛛？”那个戴着面罩的人欢快地说，他手里夹着一枚之前在他体内的跳蛋。

蜘蛛侠看着眼前那个挤眉弄眼的人，在仍旧混沌的脑中搜寻。“你？”“对啊，看看这身你抄袭的制服～看看我们的配色，小蜘蛛。你想起来了吗？虽然哥知道你现在不太清醒～”

“Deadpool！！是你？那个可恶的雇佣兵！？”蜘蛛侠想起那个和他合作过一次的烦人的家伙。“原来人家在你心目中的形象那么差啊～”死侍夸张地用手绢擦擦眼睛。

“虽然还想和你聊聊天什么的，哥可是关注了你好几个月呢，哥还想说你怎么消失了两天呢～”死侍望着他压低声音，“不过，游戏开始了呦”他捏住他因为面罩半掀而露出的下巴。  
“不！Deadpool！不要！”开始有点希望的蜘蛛侠试图劝服死侍。“我们这样做是不对的！停手吧”

“好歹哥已经付了一千万了啦小蜘蛛～哥想那么做～”死侍戴着皮手套的手摩挲着蜘蛛侠的脸“就一晚上～哥就放你走，你可不亏。当做救你出来的奖励还不行吗，小蜘蛛～”

“何况你之前的药性哥估摸着可是要第二次发作了，你确定你现在出去不会被那些混球抓回去？现在的决定权其实还是在哥身上嘛~小蜘蛛”死侍眯起眼睛。蜘蛛侠意识到他无论怎样都逃不过这一劫了，放弃一般的叹了口气。

“那你快点，就一晚。”

“hey，小蜘蛛你怎么能这么说！快这个词可是很伤哥的心啊”死侍笑着半掀起了自己的面罩，吻了上去。

他将唇贴在小蜘蛛柔软的唇上，用舌头细细的描摹peter的嘴唇，描摩出那好看的弧度。嘴上的湿润感够奇怪的，蜘蛛侠不由自主地伸出舌头舔唇，死侍眼中的欲望开始加深，他没有给蜘蛛侠将舌头伸回去的机会。他勾住了他的舌头，进一步加深了这个吻。对于这个小处男来讲，吻这种事也几乎没什么经验，触碰的瞬间那种触电般的感觉苏苏麻麻的，蜘蛛侠一瞬间僵硬了。他伸手去推搡死侍压下来的身体，“唔...松..开..."此时软弱无力的双臂可不是什么好事！蜘蛛侠愤愤地想。回应他的是死侍更加用力的拥抱，他拉着他的肩膀使他从床上坐起来，将他搂在怀里。

蜘蛛侠可以感受的到死侍温热的身躯、鼻息，他的舌头舔弄着自己的牙齿，他不禁红了脸，或许他是被长时间的接吻涨红的？死侍的手一直不安分的隔着制服揉捏着蜘蛛侠敏感的腰部，这让本就已经勃起胀痛的蜘蛛侠更加难耐。

当他们结束那个吻之后，死侍的手在蜘蛛侠的身上游移着，当他的手来到臀部时，蜘蛛侠条件反射地抬腿踢过去，他几乎要从床上跳起来，果然还是适应不了！“抱歉，我真的不想做那种事！”他捂着脸不敢看死侍。

“嘶-痛痛痛~有时候小蜘蛛你就是太娘们唧唧了，这点虽然很萌但一点都不有趣！”死侍无奈的停下了动作，无辜的看向他和蜘蛛侠的裆部，“那他们怎么解决？哥可不想去洗冷水澡！”

“我...我试试，就帮你一次啊。算我欠你的。”蜘蛛侠看着死侍把他的“小伙伴”从裤子里解放出来，吞咽了下口水，然后认命一样的俯下身去。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

蜘蛛侠俯身用手握住死侍那根散发着热气的大家伙，第一次触碰到别人的阴茎，手里的那份炙热差点让他下意识地放开，但已经到这一步了，他甚至不敢直视，只是闭上眼将那大家伙凑到嘴边。  
死侍用嘴咬下手套。“come on，sweetheart，哥等着你呢~”顶了顶腰，阴茎刚好擦过蜘蛛侠的嘴唇，分泌的前液蹭到了嘴边。软软的触感让死侍低吟出声，蜘蛛侠伸出舌头舔了舔，然后尝试着含住顶端。“哈啊~就是这样！含住哥的老二，舔它~小蜘蛛~快动动你的嘴！”死侍毫不掩饰的呻吟出声。蜘蛛侠感到嘴里的那股咸腥味散开来。天，死侍的阴茎在蜘蛛侠的嘴里。这种认知带给他羞耻感，但这一切是他自愿的不是？他舌头艰难地在顶端的小眼上打着转，带给死侍一波波的快感，“啊！小蜘蛛你学的可~哈啊~真棒！”蜘蛛侠翻了个白眼。

死侍将手扣住蜘蛛侠的后脑，引导着他吞吐，“专心哦，小蜘蛛~”“唔唔...”口中的大家伙几乎磨蹭到他的口腔内壁发麻，这让蜘蛛侠的大脑也开始酥酥麻麻的。死侍扣住他的手一紧，突然的一个深喉，让蜘蛛侠差点窒息，他恶心地几乎要干呕，“哦，poor baby，哥不是有意的，原谅哥~”然而他在他嘴里进出的速度一点没慢下来。

“哈啊啊啊，i am coming~~”死侍将他的的分身抽出，然后射精。他的精液射了蜘蛛侠一脸，蜘蛛侠没有掀去上半脸面罩上的精液，顺着面罩上往下滴的精液，蜘蛛侠喘着气的一张一合的嘴唇上的精液，让他着迷般的用手去触碰沾染上他气息的他。他们交换了一个湿漉漉的吻。结束后，蜘蛛侠的嘴角开始溢出几丝未来得及咽下的混合着死侍精液的唾沫，衬着脸上的潮红，显得格外诱人。

“我想...这可以...交差了吧,Deadpool?”蜘蛛侠喘着气。

“不是哥不同意~小蜘蛛，那你呢？”死侍挑眉，伸手戳了戳小蜘蛛勃起很久的小伙伴，“哥可是听说过这种药的副作用的，没有别人帮忙，可是解决不了的呢~”蜘蛛侠因为他的触碰差点反射性地给他来一拳，“enough！Deadpool！我自己想办法！”“刚刚听那个谁说来着，第一次发作的时候你像个婊子一样玩弄后面也不能射，渴望大家伙来填满自己？spidey~不要逞强啦~还是说你想在大街上发情，被人轮？”“hey！你怎么能说出这种话！！我不需要你的帮助！你这个恶心的雇佣兵！”

死侍眯了眯眼睛。“小蜘蛛，虽然哥不否认，但是你这样说，哥会很伤心的呦~哥只是想帮你呐~”蜘蛛侠只是把自己裹进被子里。“逃避可是没有用的啦，sweetie~”　死侍见他没有离开这里，眼睛一瞬间“亮”了起来。看来他只要等待就好了呢，美味会自动送上门的。

良久的沉默，久到死侍都以为他的小蜘蛛睡着了，突然从被子下传来了闷哼声。

死侍掀开被子，露出了趴着的蜘蛛侠，“hey~要帮忙吗~免费的呦~”“闭嘴！嗯哼、别动！我自己、哈啊、可以！”

死侍跨坐在他身上，后穴那里的布料之前被蜘蛛侠自己捅破了，之前的润滑剂部分被挤在外边，药效开始了，死侍眼里的欲望又深一层。他伏在蜘蛛侠的背上，温热的气息喷洒在蜘蛛侠的耳边“你酷爱忍不住喽~spidey~”

蜘蛛侠浑身都不由自主地变成粉红色，那股炙热又开始在他的全身蔓延。“啊~好热~嗯...难受”他的双手紧紧的绞着床单。死侍摘掉了蜘蛛侠的面罩，“竟然是spider-boy~你真的成年了吗？”死侍把他的脸转过来，惊讶的看着看上去只有高中生摸样的青年。

而蜘蛛侠可没空理会他的调侃。他在忍耐着那股药效的侵袭。蜘蛛侠的后穴开始发烫绞紧，饥渴地想要吞吐什么东西，而他的分身也胀痛地愈加厉害。他难耐地扭动着腰，死侍之前释放过一次的分身又开始胀痛。

死侍拿出他的武士刀，小心翼翼地把蜘蛛侠的阴茎从布料中解救出来，“都湿成这样了呢~看起来真可爱~”死侍放下武士刀，用手开始套弄蜘蛛侠的分身，“哈啊~嗯，难受，没用的，射...不出来，哈啊~”按理来说蜘蛛侠几个小时前早就该射精了，可是受到药物影响，只有前端不停地在分泌着前液，套弄前面只是在积累着压抑感。“触碰你的阴茎不会让你高潮，只有玩弄后面才会让你沉浸在让你灭顶的快感里，你已经成为了一个不用后面就不能高潮的婊子了。”白大褂嘲讽的声音依然在耳边回响。

被各种感官折腾的蜘蛛侠眼睛红红的，甚至还有生理泪水蓄在眼眶。死侍拉过蜘蛛侠的上半身，用舌头爱怜地舔着蜘蛛侠发红的眼角，“交给哥吧，honey。”死侍将手指伸向蜘蛛侠的后穴，因为之前有过简单扩张，一根手指十分轻松的就插进去了，插第二根手指的时候，死侍明显感觉得到里面的紧致“放松点啊，不然过会大家伙怎么进去~”

蜘蛛侠第一次被别人碰到那种地方，还是在这种全身燥热动弹不得的情况下，他咬咬牙“恩啊...别废话...哈啊”他能感觉到死侍修长粗糙的手指在自己内部搅动抽插，而每一次手指向外抽的时候，自己竟然试图在挽留，后穴渴望着再一次被人抚慰。这真是糟糕透顶，但那腾升的快感又逼的蜘蛛侠无法叫停。死侍故意不紧不慢地添着着手指，惹得蜘蛛侠难耐地将臀部往后送。  
死侍满意的看着蜘蛛侠的主动，然后抽出了手指，“恩啊，不，不要停~”随着手指的抽出后穴的空虚感愈加强烈。

死侍开始用嘴抚慰他温热柔软的臀瓣，当他将舌头顶入那个粉色的小洞时，蜘蛛侠几乎尖叫出声，他用力把自己深深地陷在枕头里，手里攥的床单几乎破裂。“好奇怪~嗯哈~”死侍的舌头模仿着性交，在蜘蛛侠的小穴里进进出出，发出淫秽的水声混合着蜘蛛侠再也压抑不住的甜腻呻吟。  
死侍抽出了舌头，用力捏了捏蜘蛛侠弹性的臀肉，然后抓住了他的胳膊，将他翻了身，蜘蛛侠在没反应过来前就被绳子将手捆在床头，他挣扎起来，死侍低头吻了吻蜘蛛侠的分身“别动，好好享受。”  
他拾起之前扔在床下的武士刀，将刀柄塞入蜘蛛侠的口中“好好舔。让他湿一点才有用哦~”蜘蛛侠吮吸着刀柄，明白了死侍的意图，却又忍不住兴奋起来。

死侍将蜘蛛侠的腿折起压到胸前，洞口因为M型的姿势暴露了出来，死侍拖着刀身，将刀柄对准蜘蛛侠的小穴缓缓的塞进去，柔软的壁肉紧紧的包裹着粗糙的刀柄，一寸一寸的进入让蜘蛛侠呻吟出声，“疼吗？”死侍亲吻着蜘蛛侠的眼角、额头，感受着蜘蛛侠混乱火热的气息。"哈啊~"深入的刀柄碰到了穴内的敏感点 ，天，他在流水！蜘蛛侠颤抖着闭上眼睛感受着一次又一次准确的撞击。像是点燃了他全身的的每一根神经，让他大脑一片空白，羞耻什么的都几乎忘记。

勃起了几个小时的他终于释放了，胀痛的阴茎在那一瞬间得到了解脱，“啊啊...唔”惊呼声被死侍堵住了，死侍用舌头轻而易举地探入了他的甜心此时闭不拢的嘴。

"轮到哥了呦~"死侍抽出了湿漉漉的刀柄。然后用手分开了有些合不拢的小穴。“小蜘蛛你竟然流水了！你的体质可真敏感！哥看上的果然不是凡品~”

蜘蛛侠可以感受到抵在他臀瓣的炙热，他已经开始紊乱了，他甚至哭喊啜泣着“进来...deadpool...求你...”死侍看着那张张满是泪水的布满潮红的面颊，再也压抑不住自己的欲望，将自己的阴茎插了进去，“啊啊啊...” 进入的一瞬间蜘蛛侠几乎痉挛，那火热在他的肠道上摩擦，激起一阵一阵酥麻。死侍顺手解开了绑着蜘蛛侠的绳子。

蜘蛛侠抽泣着在他身下抽搐，把自己双腿分得更开，迎向他，缠住了死侍的腰，随着死侍的律动发出动听的旋律。他刚刚疲软的分身又重新站立起来。他感觉自己在大海里沉浮，而带领他的就是压在他身上的这个红色雇佣兵。整个房间充斥着两个人的低吟以及囊袋拍打肉体的啪啪声。在又一次撞击中，蜘蛛侠和死侍同时达到了最高点。 

蜘蛛侠射精时敏感的柔嫩壁肉被炙热的液体所冲击，他整个人都痉挛起来 ，呜咽着倒在床上。药性在那一瞬间好像失去了作用，像喝了过多的咖啡，当咖啡因的效果失去后整个人会感到更加疲乏一样，蜘蛛侠仿佛瞬间被人抽去了所有的亢奋。

几乎好几天没有休息的蜘蛛侠昏睡了过去。而死侍意外地没有缠着他继续，拿着毛巾给他的小甜心清理。“毕竟之后有的是机会~现在就让你好好睡个觉吧，baby spidey~”

第二天早晨缓缓醒来的蜘蛛侠看着睡在旁边紧紧搂着自己的红色雇佣兵，心里几乎是崩溃的。

==========================================================

 

在解决了这个事件，端了这个团伙的n月后的一个夜晚，我们友好的邻居蜘蛛侠惊恐地看着窗外敲着窗户的一脸贱笑的  
红色雇佣兵，以及他身后背着的武士刀。那一天，蜘蛛侠又一次回想起了被死侍压在身下的恐怖故事。  
END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps贱贱怎么可能一次就满足了呢？当然是放长线钓大鱼，等到小蜘蛛身体恢复之后,变成长期炮。


	4. 番外（小蜘蛛生贺）

蜘蛛侠非常后悔，他就知道不能让那个可恶的雇佣兵一次又一次尝到甜头。

“hey，你到底把我当什么了？”

蜘蛛侠扶额，“就算你把我当炮友，你也不能干涉我的巡逻！”

“easy，spidey～哥保证今天的纽约巡逻不会出什么大事～就和哥出去一次～”死侍拉着蜘蛛侠的胳膊。他们站在房顶上。

“你……你不能……啊啊啊啊啊，你干什么！”蜘蛛侠被死侍拽着掉下了房顶，他空出另一只手射出蛛丝，好让他们不至于摔成肉泥。

“小蜘蛛，你真的不记得今天是什么日子了？”一点都不稳的落地后死侍开口。

“嗯哼？我可不记得你还过国定假日！这可不是你不让我巡逻的借口！”蜘蛛侠挣脱开死侍，双手环胸瞪着死侍。

“额、事实上，今天并不是什么国定假日~哦，come on，petey，你真的不记得？好吧，今天是你的生日~your birthday，your birthday~你想起来了么？”“哦，我竟然忘了这个。额、所以你要干什么？”“拖你回家换衣服啊，今天我们出去吃。”死侍一本正经地说，这倒让蜘蛛侠感到不习惯。“那可真好，终于不用吃你做的卷饼了，我都吃了一个月了！我闻到它都快吐了，伙计！你到底是怎么吃了那么多年还没厌的！”蜘蛛侠挑起话题。“因为哥如果碰到真正喜欢的，可不是那么容易厌倦的呦~小蜘蛛你是在暗示什么嘛~”死侍嘟起嘴要往蜘蛛侠脸上亲，被蜘蛛侠一把推开脸，“我可不希望明天的头条是蜘蛛侠和死侍在小巷调情！”他边说着边跑向回家的方向，他们共同的家。即使他们才住一起一个月。

蜘蛛侠，不，彼得和韦德，在新开的大厦吃了饭。即使韦德一直带着兜帽。

“petey～生日快乐～这是给你的～这可不是普通货哦～”死侍神秘地说着，将钢笔别在了彼得胸前的口袋上。

“这可真难得～谢谢你，韦德！”彼得毫不吝啬他的笑容。

“接下来，就是，购物环节～塔哒～给小蜘蛛买衣服什么的，想想就……ouch！”被彼得狠狠地踩了一脚。“走啦！”彼得瞪了他一眼。

但结果还是被逼进试衣间拿着一大坨奇怪的衣服准备试穿。

“真是欠他的！”彼得看着手中的衣服叹了口气。

脱下上衣，将它挂在墙上，“哦，不是吧！”一瞬间简直想捂脸。挂上去以后，口袋上的钢笔撞到墙上，好像打开了什么开关，开始嗡嗡的振动起来。

果然那个满脑子黄色的家伙不会错过玩弄他的机会！他手忙脚乱地把钢笔取出来，找关掉的开关。可是捣鼓了一会也没关掉它。他把它重新塞回了口袋。准备试好衣服让韦德关掉这个羞耻的东西。  
他看了看韦德给他拿的衣服。无一例外是那个人的恶趣味。胸前都是毫无意义的涂鸦字，或是画着骷髅头。中间夹杂着一件素色的白衬衣和配套的黑色西服裤子让彼得眼前一亮。虽然这只是一件看上去十分大众的雅戈尔。但总比那些稀奇古怪的恶俗的完全不符合他口味的主题衫来得好。

随意地将其他的几件挂在墙上。他套上了那件衬衫，脱下了原本的运动裤，准备试一下西服裤子。然后试衣间的门突然被打开了，他第一反应就是用裤子遮掩一下，尴尬地看向来人。  
“哦，天呐，韦德你进来干什么。我还以为有人走错了，混蛋。”看到是一脸贱笑的韦德，他松了一口气。

“哥想你一定会喜欢这个，所以，把领带，腰带和西服外套给你拿进来了。怎么？还期待是别人看到你春光乍泄？”调笑一般地捏了捏彼得的翘臀，顺手关了试衣间的门。

他注意到挂在一边的衬衣那里穿来的嗡嗡声。他笑得意味深长。眼神也变得暗下来了。然后转向彼得，“你快穿啊。哥迫不及待想看你穿西装。”

彼得看着眼神有点不对的韦德，吞了口唾沫。不过他还是乖乖地扯上了裤子，接过韦德递过来的腰带，松松垮垮地系上了。

然后低头转身对着镜子给衬衣扣扣子。

突然他被从后面换住了，他们看到镜子里韦德低着将头靠在他的肩膀上。暧昧地吐着气。

蜘蛛侠已经完全没有办法去抗拒这个烦人的家伙了，每当那熟悉的气息喷洒在他的脖领，他内心深处就在渴望着更进一步。之前的一次次性爱已经将他调教地像一个等待着主人投喂的宠物，一个只对他渴望的不得了的婊子。然而更让他羞耻的是，他竟然享受其中。

“想做就快点，”蜘蛛侠扭头瞪了死侍一眼，“这可不是旅店！”

“这可是你说的～小彼得～”他吻住了那张微张的嘴。

彼得用舌轻舔过对方的唇，带着情色的意味。然后被韦德勾住舌头。 韦德用舌尖稍用力地舔了舔彼得的舌部内侧，来回应挑逗。 甚至有节奏地绕着他的舌尖，画圈似的温柔舔吻。  
彼得来不及吞咽的口水沿着唇角流到下巴上。被韦德用手擦去。

“先试穿完。来，伸开手臂。”韦德帮着给他穿上了西装外套。然后看着他扣扣子。虽然彼得没有正面对着他，但他可以从镜子里看到那火热的像要整个吞掉自己的目光，他意识到了韦德的用意。一想到要在穿着正装被这个人侵犯，身体都开始兴奋地有些颤抖，甚至袖扣弄了几遍都没能扣上。虽然他一直不肯承认被韦德弄出的那些奇怪嗜好。

他穿戴整齐。看起来十分的帅气。这件西装简直就像量身定做的一样，显得他的身形更加修长，挺拔。甚至有点禁欲的感觉，如果忽视他西服裤中间的隆起。

他伸手示意韦德递给他领带。但显然某人快忍不住了。依旧是从背后环着他，开始轻舔着彼得的的耳朵，甚至咬了咬他敏感的耳垂。

他用领带将彼得的手腕绑在了一起。让他撅着屁股趴在镜子上。彼得的手抵着镜子，头靠在重合的手背上。

他的膝盖挤入他两腿之间，隔着衣物在他的臀上摩擦着自己的肿胀。看着镜子里彼此的眼睛都被欲望所填满。

他缓慢地帮彼得解了扣子，然后是一颗一颗地解开雪白的衬衣，露出白皙的皮肤。

他从西服下拜伸进去，近乎贪婪地抚摸着光滑的皮肤，流连忘返。他侧身去拿那个仍旧嗡嗡作响的钢笔。然后也从后面伸过去，让它触碰到粉嫩的乳头。

冰凉的触感加上振动，足够的刺激让那个凸起颤颤巍巍地挺立起来。

而更加刺激的是彼得能清清楚楚地从镜子里看见他被一个震动棒弄得情难自已的样子，像个婊子。然而他控制不了，甚至根本没有产生让这件事停下来的欲望。

彼得的身体开始变得火热，他甚至难耐地扭动，想将另外一个也凑过去。

韦德满意地让他如愿以偿。他嘴边开始泄露出一丝丝呻吟。

西服被一件件剥落。“小蜘蛛～接下来要专心呦～”

他的衣服裤子被褪到膝盖。然后韦德将那根钢笔塞进了扭过头的彼得的口中。

“唔……”振动的频率很快，韦德尽量保证不磕到彼得的牙齿，他握着它的一端在彼得嘴里抽插。

彼得感觉在嘴里肆虐的细长的东西简直有些让他想把它吐出来。那玩意儿震得他舌头都麻了，苏苏麻麻的感觉从口腔里蔓延开去。

韦德终于将它抽了出来，然后不客气地一口气塞进了彼得已经有些湿乎乎的后穴，这当然是被韦德调教改造过的体质所造成的，有时候就是那么神奇。

彼得的后穴贪婪地收紧，细长的振动物软化着他的内壁。

韦德一只手把笔捅进去之后，另一只手开始加入进入。他的两根手指探入了小穴，“还有点紧啊，petey～你的体质够特殊了，不过也没达到能一下子接受哥啊～看来哥要多努力！ ” 韦德挑眉。

手指的扣弄，钢笔的振动，的确够刺激了。 然而这还远远不够，他渴望着有着更大更粗的东西捅进这个淫荡的不科学的地方，狠狠地操弄着那个要人命的点。

他的后面开始更加湿润了，“足够了……哈……嗯啊，韦……德……进来。”

下一秒，钢笔和手指撤出，韦德的阴茎狠狠地贯穿了他，他被他里面的紧致和湿热所着迷。

扶着他的腰，用力地抽插着。两人都陷入了欲望的漩涡。彼得咬着手上的领带防止自己大声呻吟出声。

然后他突然被抱起，韦德的手抱着他的大腿，就像婴儿把尿一样的羞耻姿势让他能清楚地在镜子里看到韦德粗长的阴茎在他那里进进出出。他被顶的一上一下，难耐地喘息着。

而韦德在他的脖子上留下了一个又一个吻痕，甚至还用牙齿咬了一口彼得的肩膀，引来彼得下面的小穴包裹地更加紧。

韦德十分享受着他内壁的收缩，再又一次的收紧后，他在那里释放了自己。而彼得刚好也被这股热潮刺激了敏感点，射得地上到处都是在了，甚至镜子上也沾染上了星星点点的白污。

韦德没有退出他的身体里，他在等待他高潮过去的第二轮。毕竟好不容易来点刺激的，当然要玩个够。他想，怀里的家伙说不定很喜欢呢。

FIN


End file.
